Of Bonds Blood & Brotherhood
by Forbidden-EdXAl-Fan
Summary: A Vampire/Fullmetal EdXAl Fluff Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Of Bonds Blood & Brotherhood

Alphonse Elric looked out he train window and sighed. He was being a fool again he supposed. He was on another one of what his foster mother Ashly so charmingly called "his little escapades." He had been going on them ever since he could remember, first in Resembool then after his mom died and Ashly took him in, in Dublith where she lived. He didn't know why, all he knew was every so often his constant sence that something crucially important missing in his life overwhelmed him and he had to get away. As a kid it had been one of the many empty places in Resembool, and later, in Dublith, to some of nearby neiborhoods. However as he got older his serches if that's what they were got farther and longer until they fell into a regular pattern. He left Dublith wandering randomly from town to town until something happened and he got into some sort of trouble and ended up limping back home to recover under Ashly's care. Ashly had long since realized that she couldn't stop him so instead she made him wear a dog tag with her contact number and his home address just in case and gave him a bank account which he could use for expenses. The system worked pretty well Alphonse had to admit, but he always felt guilty for causing her so much worry and trouble. So, he in turn tried to minimize his costs spending as little as possible or paying himself with his saved money and calling Ashly every night to keep her from worrying. Al jumped as the conductor announced the trains stop at Central station. He had lost track of time. Central… He paused, The nations capital… This was as good a place as any he guessed. Grabbing his suitcase and taking a deep breath Alphonse Elric stood up and walked off the train.

Al spend his first day in Central city randomly wandering the streets. Maybe he would find it here, maybe this time he would be lucky. It could happen right? He was still pondering the possibilities of just what getting lucky might mean when a harsh voice interrupted his thoughts.  
"Well lookie here boys." Jerked back to reality Alphonse' heart sank. It was after dark and he was stranded in an abandoned alleyway with several rough looking men materializing from the darkness around him.  
"W-what do you want? I'm… I'm warning you…"  
"Warning us of what?" the man replied. "What are you going to do? Noooo don't tell me… Single handedly take out all five of us?"  
From the rooftops above them cold golden eyes watched the exchange with distain. Pathetic human criminals.  
"Maybe I cant but I'm warning you my older brother is nearby and he could just fine."  
It was a poor lie and it was as obvious to the men as it was to Edward Elric watching from above. Sharp pointed insizers protruded over pale lips as the watching vampire smirked, then he took a closer look at the boy below and froze, his smirk turning to a silent snarl. Something about the boy pulled at him, trying to overwhelm him and force him to open up to it… challenging him! Edward jumped down into the circle of males teeth bared in a snarl. He had to take care of this. His fist stuck out faster then the humans could accurately see striking one of the men in the chest. The man flew back with bullet like force, striking a nearby brick wall, killed instantly. The remaining men panicked eyes wide. One jumping back into the terrified boy who was likewise thrown back. Alphonse' head hit the wall with a crack and he droped like a stone. Seeing this Ed grinned. How convenient. The one remaining man ran the whites of his eyes showing. Edward let him what did he care if one escaped it wasn't like he was hunting to kill.  
He turned back to the prone figure on the ground and grimaced it seemed the boy had as much a hold on him unconscious as he did awake. Lifting Alphonse he threw him grimly over his shoulder and set off fighting off his weird attraction to the boy the entire time.

"Ngghhh…" Alphonse Elric opened his eyes. He was laying on a soft bed staring up at a plain white ceiling. How had he gotten here? He struggled to remember, then pushed himself abruptly into a sitting position gasping as it all came back. Immediately pain stabbed through his head and the room spun. He put a hand to his head touching bandages as he did so and struggled to think strait. That horrible golden eyed… ma… well he didn't know what he was really, had let him live? So was he in a hospital? The room finally came into focus and Alphonse saw that it was most defiantly not part of a hospital, Hospitals where not so well furbished. Al inspected the room, a dresser, a mirror, a table with a few chairs, a wooden door, essentially it looked like a more lived in hotel room, And in the corner…. Alphonse blanched. Cold golden eyes where riveted on his face. The man… no… he couldn't be that much older then himself… Al realized. The boy really from before was sitting in a chair in the corner watching him with an odd reserved curious yet hostile expression. "You!" Al reached his arm out pointing at the boy before he could stop himself. Then he blanched again noticing that he no longer wore his clothing but had been changed into soft pajamas. He did NOT want to think about how that had happened. "You saved me?" A nod. Alphonse lowered his hand. The gold eyes where still staring at him with marked dislike. He gulped. "Um thank you"  
"Don't thank me" The other boy's expression didn't change, "You're way worse off now then you ever were with them." Without another word Edward walked out the door closing it with a definitive thud that matched one of Al's pounding heartbeats, behind him.

-to be continued-


	2. Chapter 2

"Ngghhh…" Alphonse Elric opened his eyes. He was laying on a soft bed staring up at a plain white ceiling. How had he gotten here? He struggled to remember, then pushed himself abruptly into a sitting position gasping as it all came back. Immediately pain stabbed through his head and the room spun. He put a hand to his head touching bandages as he did so and struggled to think strait. That horrible golden eyed ma-… well he didn't know what he was really, had let him live? So was he in a hospital? The room finally came into focus and Alphonse saw that it was most defiantly not part of a hospital, Hospitals where not so well furbished.  
Al inspected the room, a dresser, a mirror, a table with a few chairs, a wooden door, essentially it looked like a more lived in hotel room,  
And in the corner…. Alphonse blanched. Cold golden eyes where riveted on his face. The man… no… he couldn't be that much older then al himself… Al realized. The boy really, from before was sitting in a chair in the corner watching him with an odd reserved curios yet hostile expression..  
"You!" Al reached his arm out pointing at the boy before he could stop himself. Then he blanched again noticing that he no longer wore his clothing but had been changed into soft pajamas. He did NOT want to think about how that had happened. "You saved me?" A nod. Alphonse lowered his hand. The gold eyes where still staring at him with marked dislike. He gulped. "Um thank you"  
"Don't thank me" The other boy's expression didn't change, "you're way worse off now then you ever were with them." Without another word Edward walked out the door closing it with a definitive thud that matched one of Al's pounding heartbeats, behind him.

Despite the other boy's threats he didn't do anything truly awful, at lest he didn't hurt him. He did make it perfectly clear that Al was his prisoner and he wouldn't let him call Ashly. Al just couldn't tell what he wanted  
"What's your name" the vampires golden eyes where locked on his face one evening.  
"Alphonse… beaker." Ashly's maiden name would be a good cover.  
"How old are you?"  
"Four…fourteen"  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"What's wrong with me!" Alphonse exclaimed standing up, frustration from several weeks of anxiety and accumulating in one expressive outburst "Nothing! Nothing at all! I get saved by you from muggers! trapped by you in this place and held against my will! You wont let me contact anyone even to tell them I'm ok, but I can go anywhere in this house! You keep asking me you bring me food and water even going so far as to ask me what I like! Yet every time you looks at me your expression is hate! Do something already!"  
To his shame Al could feel he was crying. "Just do something… I can't stand this waiting,  
Do something!"  
Ed watched the boy sob. Pathetic human, but then why did he have this strange connection to him Edward was getting tired of trying to figure that out. Without a world he stood up and strode from the room leaving the boy named Alphonse sobbing there behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

That was it, Alphonse thought, pulling himself together; He had to get out of here. He would sneak out if he must. Alphonse waited for night to come before trying to sneak out. He took every precaution, tying extra cloths around his shoes to muffle the sound, avoiding the creaking steps on the stairs, making sure he opened any doors very slowly so as not to make a sound… Finally he placed his hand on the front doors knob, and for a moment he thought he'd actually done it. Then a dark voice interrupted his thoughts "Going somewhere?"  
Alphonse whirled around to face Edward "I…" The sound broke of with a gasp as a hand grabbed his throat and squeezed lifting him off his feet. Alphonse struggled as Edward's hand cut of his access to all air…

Edward kept it there, squeezing until the boy's struggles stopped and he went still. Ed wasn't even looking at him; his eyes where on the window. Thoughts flew through his head. He wondered when his father would get back this time. Hoho was always busy with something; if it wasn't what business or research it was something else. It seemed like his father would do anything not to stay for long with his only son. And when he did come back it was with company Ed despised and was forced to endure; as they stayed at the house as long as Hoho liked.  
What was he going to do tomorrow? His thoughts switched direction abruptly; days seemed to merge together lately. With nothing to do and no point to his existence Ed thought he might soon become part of the building he was so bored. Sighing he looked back towards the boy named Al  
Alphonse's head was tilted to the side against Edwards's hand. His soft neck was red and bruised, His eyes where closed. He was completely limp and pale as death, just dangling there, with no sign of moment or the slightest resistance to him. "There" Edward thought with satisfaction "You're through."  
Suddenly something roared to life in Edward. Pain such as he had never felt in his life overwhelmed him. He didn't want this boy to be dead… In fact, he realized, what he did want, more than anything, was for him to be perfectly happy and completely safe, shielded from all the evils of the world. Edward let go of the boy's neck and caught him gently in his arms as he fell. Kneeling down he held him desperately. Looking for any sign of life.  
"Please" He whispered, "Please…" He rubbed the boys chest and throat, not knowing how to help him. "Don't go… Don't go." He massaged the limp body desperately, trying to restore life to the fallen boy. "Don't die…" He began to weep. "Don't let me have killed you" "C-mon. come back… come back…  
Time passed. Each moment agonizingly slowly for Edward. The body remained lifeless in his arms. Ed could feel his heart shatter in his chest.  
That was it. He had killed him.  
Suddenly the heart underneath his rubbing hand lurched. Alphonse gave a weak gasp and started to cough, curling up and contorting as he tried to gasp up enough air. Edward nearly died with relief. Gently he stretched Al out and lifted up the boy's back, sitting him up so could breathe better. Alphonse's head lulled back and Edward bit his lip then winced slightly as the fangs nipped his flesh. Stupid teeth! His eyes where riveted on the pale face of the boy he held up in his arms  
As Al breathed in and out his face started to return to its normal pinkish color. Finally, slowly, his eyes fluttered open and widened as he looked up at the face of his attacker. Nearly dying in relief yet again, Edward pulled him into his arms. "Thank God." He rubbed a hand up and down the curve of gasping boy's back. "Thank God"  
Alphonse, thoroughly confused, felt something inside himself melt. He leaned against Edward tears streaming down his face, allowing himself to be comforted by the man who had tried to kill him. It felt so right somehow… Edward's lips brushed his hair as he hugged him. His rubbings slowly turned to caresses. Then slowly, gently, he turned Al's head up with a trembling hand and kissed him on the lips. Warmth surged through Alphonse tingling as it ran through his veins. He felt himself melt against his former attacker as the other boys arms wrapped around him lovingly.  
"This is insane" the more practical part of his mind objected. But as the feeling swamped over him and his fear evaporated he didn't care much about that part of his mind right now. He trembled and would have fallen other if it weren't for the other boy whose gentle arms held him firm. He was so confused, "I… I think I love you" he heard himself whisper.  
"Good" the vampire smiled back at him. "I love you too."


End file.
